sesshoumaru's mate
by syren888
Summary: sesshomaru is looking for a mate, leaving rin for 10 years. When he came back he founds that she had changed a lot...
1. prologue

Sessoumaru's Mate  
  
Prologue  
  
{10 years ago}  
  
Sesshoumaru was tired...it was the time to look for a mete, but any woman was at his high.  
  
"This is useless.As the Lord of the Western Lands, I have to look for an appopiate mate, but."  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama!!- -What's the matter, Rin?- -What are you doing?- -I'm looking for a mate- -What is a mate, Sesshoumaru-sama?- -It's like.a wife.a person who is going to be with you until death- -Really!?.Sesshoumaru-sama.can I be your mate?-  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her just a little , because of her innocence.  
  
-you're too young Rin, for become my mate- -But.When I grow up, can I be your mate?- -Perhaps.If I haven't found a mate at that time, yet.- -Yeah!.What a beautifull flowers!- -Rin. I have to leave.- -No!.Why you have to leave Sesshoumaru-sama!?.Why!?..snif.snif.It's not fair!.snif.snif.- -Rin.Shinpai desu yo...I'll be back son- -Hontou?- -Hai.- -Ok.I'm going to stay in the village, can I go to the castle every time that I want?.- -Yes, you can..I have to go now.Until we meet again.- -Bye Sesshoumaru-sama!.I'll never forget you!- "That's not quite sure.take care of your self Rin."  
  
And with that though, Sesshoumaru dissapeared through the dark forest.  
  
Hi, I know that this chap was a little bored, but this is just the beginning so, please.Review!! 


	2. chapter 1

Sesshoumaru's mate  
  
Chapter 1  
  
{Actually after 10 years}  
  
Sesshoumaru was on the hill, with a thoughfull look at the horizon.  
  
His cool and emotioneless face, was covered with sadness.  
  
"10 years has passed.and I'm still alone with my lonlelyness."  
  
At that moment, he felt a rare object in his legs.  
  
"What is this?"-though Sesshoumaru, while he took the object(it's just a ball, ok?)  
  
When he took it, a little boy of 6 years old appeared in front of him.  
  
-What is it, human?-asked Sesshoumaru, with his emotioneless face.  
  
The little boy, only pointed to the object that Sesshoumaru has between his hands.  
  
-This is yours?-Asked the taiyoukai.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
-Ishiro, where are you!?-  
  
-I'm here, onee-chan!-said the little boy.  
  
For some strange reason, Sesshoumaru felt a shiver in his entired body, when he heard that female voice.  
  
A young girl appeared from behind the little boy. She looks like 18 years old, with long black hair, and kinds honey-brown eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru was in shock with the beauty of that girl ( of course, with his coldness mask, anybody can notice that..)  
  
-What happened Ishiro?-Asked the young girl.  
  
-That lord has my ball-answered Ishiro, pointing to Sesshoumaru.  
  
The young girl walked some steps closer to Sesshoumaru.golden eyes met brown-honey eyes.  
  
-Excuse me sir?.can you give us the ball that you have between your hands, please?-she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her the ball slowly, trying to absorb all her essence and felt her touch.  
  
-Thank you sir.-Said the girl with a bright smile in her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her with eyes wide open in surprise(surprise that he only knows that he's surprised) when he saw her smile.  
  
"That smile.that pure feeling of happiness only belongs to her."  
  
-Rin?.-asked Sesshoumaru in a whisper.  
  
END  
  
Hi!!!, this is the first chapter, I hope you liked, because the next chap is going to be reallyyyy interesting.that's all for now on.please review!!! 


	3. chapter 2

Sesshoumaru's mate  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-How do you know my name, sir?-she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru was going to answer when, he heard a voice calling.  
  
-Rin!, the lunch is ready!-  
  
-Coming!.-said Rin.  
  
She walks some steps and then turned around to see him.  
  
-See you some day sir.bye!-she said smiling.  
  
"See you soon Rin.My Rin"  
  
*Western Land's Castle.  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived to his castle.he could smell the changes in his lands.  
  
It seems that he's half brother had come with his pack looking for something.he could smell his servant essence, and.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes widely.he could smell it, just a little bit.  
  
"Rin came here, but just once.why?"-though the taiyoukai.  
  
-Jaken, I know that you are here, so come here inmediatly-comanded Sesshoumaru.  
  
The green little youkai appeared from one of the many rooms of the castle.  
  
-H-hello master.I'm glad that you came back-said Jaken.  
  
-What happened with Rin?-asked Sesshoumaru, with a "don't you dare to lie me" look in his cold face.  
  
-Gulp.W-well it was the humans fault.When that kid went to the village, the villagers didn't let her come back-answered Jaken.  
  
-How long was that?-asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
-9 years master-answered the servant.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around and smell blood of years.maybe a battle between his half brother and another youkai.  
  
-Jaken, I'll come back later.prepare my room-comanded Sesshoumaru, leaving the castle.  
  
*At the village.  
  
Rin was with a thoughfull look in her face, Ishiro was worried about her.  
  
-Onee-chan?.-called Ishiro.  
  
-Um?.-murmured Rin looking to nowhere.  
  
-You're acting weird, you know that?-he asked.  
  
Rin didn't answer. Her mind was in another place, or better set in someone.  
  
"I have the impression that I know that man.but when, and why I have this strange feeling inside?"-though the girl, looking the stars onto the foor of a hut.  
  
*In a little distance from Rin.  
  
"You have grown up very well, now you are a woman and I think that you are the one for become my mate, but first you have to remember who I am."- though the taiyoukai, looking every single moves that Rin realeses.  
  
---------  
  
Hi!!, thanks for the reviews and I want to say that I don't know to much  
English, why?, because I've been living in Dominican Republic, since my first year.that's why I wanna say that if I have mistakes, please tell me,  
and of course review this chapter please!!! 


	4. chapter 3

Sesshoumaru's Mate  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-Rin.-Said a voice.  
  
Rin turned around, and meet with sky blue eyes looking at her.  
  
-Hello Rin, how are you?-  
  
-Hi Satoshi!.Fine, thanks, and you?-Asked Rin.  
  
-Well.I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world but, I don't know what she feels about me.-Answered Satoshi.  
  
Rin blushed when she heard him.  
  
-Rin.-Said Satoshi, taking her hand between his.  
  
-Satoshi.-Said Rin in a whisper, while their faces were getting closer and closer.  
  
When they were just a few cms, Rin felt a shiver in her entire body, making her got apart of Satoshi.  
  
-Rin, what's wrong?-Asked Satoshi, worried.  
  
-I'm sorry Satoshi.It's late, I have to get some sleep.good night "Besides, I can swear, that I saw two golden eyes shining in the forest"-Though Rin, entering to her house(or hut, I think that is the best term)  
  
*****  
  
"How dare that human try to kissed her!?"-Though Sesshoumaru, closing his fist.  
  
'Are you jelous?'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
' I'm you'  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
'nothing.just make fun of you, because you're jelous'  
  
"Me?, jelous?.nonesenses!"  
  
'weird, the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru, is mad with him self'  
  
"Get to the point!"  
  
'Ok, ok, I'll help you with Rin'  
  
"I don't need help"  
  
'Now you are acting like your half brother'  
  
growl  
  
~~ -Achuu!-sneezes Inuyasha.  
  
-Bless you-said Kagome.  
  
-Feh!-"Someone must be talking about me"  
  
~~  
  
'If you don't need help, what you gonna do to make her remember you?'  
  
"."  
  
'{sigh}.I have a plan so, listen up.'  
  
-----  
  
Hi!, how are you all?, well here is my third chapter I hope you like it, and don't forget your reviews, please...And I'll try to make the chaps longer next time.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
